


We'll Always Have The Sierra Madre

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [25]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F, Goodbyes, Last Kiss, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Under any other circumstance, Felicity would’ve been overjoyed to leave a hellhole like the Sierre Madre, but this departure was much more bittersweet, despite the various near-death encounters.





	We'll Always Have The Sierra Madre

Under any other circumstance, Felicity would’ve been overjoyed to leave a hellhole like the Sierre Madre, but this departure was much more bittersweet, despite the various near-death encounters. Christine stood at the gates, keeping a watchful eye out for the Ghost people as she waved Felicity farewell. Felicity sighed as she walked down the road, quietly wondering if she should do something about her rather inconvenient feelings.

 

 _It’s not like you’re ever gonna see her again, so you don’t need to worry about making things awkward. And your business is finished, so it isn’t mixing business and pleasure_. _So what have you got to lose?_

 

“Ahh… fuck it.” She muttered to herself as she turned and ran back to Christine before kissing her full on the lips. Felicity had intended for it to be a quick kiss, but Christine kissed her back and they stood there for quite a while, lost in kissing one another. Which probably wasn’t the best idea considering their location. Eventually, Felicity pulled away, grinning like an idiot.

“Bye Christine. Try not to die.” She said, before turning to leave. Although Felicity didn’t see it, Christine smiled sadly as Felicity began to trudge down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Felicity has ended all her serious relationships this way.


End file.
